Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series, often abbreviated as YCS is a tournament series that replaced the Shonen Jump Championship Series. A YCS is a large two day tournament which takes place once a month over a weekend in the United States of America, Europe, Canada and South America. In a YCS there is the main event which is the actual tournament and public events, such as Win-A-Mat and ATTACK OF A GIANT CARD. Among other prizes, the top 16 players win an invite to the the World Championship Qualifiers of that year. YCS Washington, DC The YCS Washington took place May 15 and 16, 2010. This YCS was won by Peter Cheng with his "Machina Gadget" deck.Konami: 2010/05 - Washington, DC, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 32 Decklists! YCS Chicago, Illinois The YCS Chicago took place June 19 and 20, 2010. This YCS was won by Omar Beldon and his "Infernity" deck.Konami: 2010/06 - Chicago, Illinois, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 32 Decklists! YCS Gen Con Indy The YCS Gen Con took place August 7 and 8, 2010. This YCS was won by Anthony Meier and his "Anti-Meta" deck.Konami: 2010/08 - Gen Con Indy, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 16 Decklists! YCS Toronto, Canada The YCS Toronto took place September 4 and 5, 2010. This YCS was won by Lazaro Bellido with X-Saber.Konami: 2010/09 - Toronto, Canada, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > The Finals: Lazaro Bellido VS Roy St. Clair YCS San Jose, California The YCS San Jose took place September 25 and 26, 2010. This YCS was won by Angel Flores with his Elemental Hero / LIGHT Gemini deck.Konami: 2010/09 - San Jose, CA, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 32 Decklists! YCS Bochum, Germany The YCS Bochum took place September 25 and 26, 2010. This YCS had 1286 players and was won by Michel Grüner with X-Saber.Konami:2010/09 - Bochum, Germany, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Michel Grüner is your YCS Bochum 2010 Champion! YCS Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The YCS Philadelphia took place October 9 and 10, 2010. This YCS has 930 players and was won by Thanh Nguyen with his Plant Synchro deck.Konami:2010/10 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania > Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 32 Decklists! YCS Mexico City, Mexico The YCS Mexico City took place November 13 and 14, 2010. This YCS has over 800 Participants and was won by Jonathan Vasquez with X-Saber.Konami:2010/11 - Mexico City, Mexico, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Jonathan Vasquez wins YCS – Mexico City 2010 YCS Atlanta, Georgia The YCS Atlanta took place November 20 and 21, 2010. This YCS has 869 players and was won by Frazier Smith with Gravekeeper.Konami:2010/11 - Atlanta, Georgia, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Top 32 Decklists! YCS Milan, Italy The YCS Milan took place November 20 and 21, 2010. This YCS has 931 players and was won by Matthew Collins with his Chaos Plant deck.Konami:2010/11 - Milan, Italy, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Final Feature Match: Mat Collins vs. Noel Garde YCS Dallas, Texas The YCS Dallas took place February 12 and 13, 2011. This YCS was won by Nizar Sarhan with Six Samurai.Konami:2011/02 - Dallas, Texas, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Nizar Sarhan wins YCS Dallas! YCS Charlotte, North Carolina The YCS Charlotte took place March 19 and 20, 2011. This YCS has over 1000 players and was won by Sean Coovert with Six Samurai.Konami:2011/03 - Charlotte, North Carolina, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Sean Coovert wins YCS Charlotte! YCS Anaheim, California The YCS Anaheim took place April 9 and 10, 2011. This YCS was won by Angel Flores with his Elemental Hero / LIGHT Gemini deck.Konami: 2011/04 - Anaheim, California, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Angel Flores wins YCS Anaheim 2011! YCS Paris, France The YCS Paris took place April 16 and 17, 2011. This YCS was won by Stephan Sluis with X-Saber.Konami: 2011/04 - Paris, France, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Stephan Sluis is the Winner of YCS Paris 2011 YCS Orlando, Florida The YCS Orlando took place May 21 and 22, 2011. This YCS was won Traviis Massengale and his Debris Zombie deck.Konami: 2011/05 - Orlando, Florida, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > The Finals: Ally Juan Morales VS Traviis “Reanimator” Massengale YCS Providence, Rhode Island The YCS Providence took place June 18 and 19, 2011. This YCS was won by Tyree Tinsley with his Water Synchro deck.Konami: 2011/06 - Providence, Rhode Island Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Tyree Tinsley wins YCS Providence! YCS Indianapolis, Indiana The YCS Indianapolis took place August 6 and 7, 2011. This YCS has 483 players and was won by Robert Boyajian with his Tengu Plant deck. Konami: 2011/08 - Indianapolis, Indiana, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Robert Boyajian wins YCS Indianapolis! YCS Toronto, Canada The YCS Toronto took place September 17 and 18, 2011. This YCS was won by Billy Brake with his Tengu Plant deck.Konami: 2011/09 - Toronto, Canada, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > And the winner is… YCS Guayaquil, Ecuador The YCS Guayaquil took place September 17 and 18, 2011 This YCS was won by Galo Orbea with his T.G. Agent deck.Konami: 2011/09 - Ecuador, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > And the winner is… YCS Colombus, Ohio The YCS Colombus took place October 22 and 23, 2011. This YCS was won by Billy Brake with his Tengu Plant deck.Konami: 2010/05 - Colombus, Ohio, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > The Finals: Billy Brake vs. Alistar Albans YCS Kansas City, Missouri The YCS took place November 19 and 20, 2011. This YCS was won by Courtney Waller and his "Chaos" deck.Konami: 2011/11 - Kansas City, Missouri, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Courtney Waller wins YCS Kansas City 2011 YCS Brighton, United Kingdom The YCS Brighton took place December 17 and 18, 2011. This YCS has 724 players and was won by Ping Xiao and his "Dino Rabbit" deck.Konami: 2011/12 - Washington, DC, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > The Top 16 Decklists of YCS Brighton! YCS Guadalajara, Mexico The YCS Guadalajara took take place February 4 and 5, 2012. This YCS was won by Oscar Zavala and his "Six Samurai" Deck.Konami: 2012/02 - Guadalajara, Mexico, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > And the winner is… YCS Atlanta, Georgia The YCS Atlanta took place February 18 and 19, 2012. This YCS was won by Marquis Henderson and his "T.G." Deck.Konami: 2012/02 - Atlanta, Georgia, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > And the winner is… YCS Leipzig, Germany The YCS Leipzig took place between February 25 and 26, 2012. This YCS was won again by Stephan Sluis and his Dino Rabbit Deck.Konami: February 26th, 2012 - Leipzig, Germany, YCS Leipzig, Germany > Stephan Sluis is your YCS Leipzig Winner! YCS Long Beach, California The YCS Long Beach was the 100th YCS and took place on March 24 and 25, 2012. It held a record of 4,364 duelists. This YCS was won by Michael Balan with his "Dark World" Deck. Konami: March 26th, 2012 - Long Beach, California, YCS Long Beach, USA> Michael Balan Wins Biggest TCG Event in History YCS Lima, Peru The YCS Lima took place on the March 31 and April 1, 2012. It had 191 players and it was won by Hector Delgado with his Dino Rabbit Deck.Konami: April 1, 2012 - Lima, Peru, YCS Lima, Peru> And The Winner Of YCS Lima Is… YCS Dallas, Texas The YCS Dallas took place on the April 14 and 15, 2012 and was won by Nizar Sarhan with his Dino Rabbit Deck.Konami: 2012/04 - Dallas, Texas, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series > Nizar Sarhan defends Dallas title, wins 2nd YCS! YCS Toulouse, France The YCS Toulouse took place April 14 and 15, 2012 and it was won by Peter Gross with his Chaos Dragon Deck.Konami: April 15th, 2012 - Toulouse, France, YCS Toulouse, France > Pictures of the Award Ceremony YCS Chicago, Illinois The YCS Chicago took place April 28 and 29, 2012 and it was won by Aaron Noel with his Dino Rabbits Deck.Konami: April 30, 2012 - Chicago, Illinois, YCS Chicago, Illinois > Aaron Noel wins YCS Chicago The event was attended by 1170 Duelists. YCS Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The YCS Philadelphia took place May 19 and 20, 2012. It was won by Feng Chen with his Chaos Dragon Deck.Konami: May 20, 2012 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, YCS Philadelphia > And the winner is…. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series